


Nagito may need some hope

by Obsidian_Bandit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Spoilers, spoilers just for chapter 1 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: Komaeda thought of himself lowly, that much Hajime knew, but he didn’t know how far that self hatred went, how much he resented himself.A.K.A. Nagito avoids Hinata a lot after killing Teruteru and Byakuya and Hinata decides to put an end to that.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Nagito may need some hope

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling really horrible lately, but writing just makes me feel a lot better so I decided to post one of the many one-shots I’ve written. I, for once, didn’t use a prompt and am still kind of happy with how it turned out, so that’s nice.  
> Enjoy!

Komaeda thought of himself lowly, that much Hajime knew, but he didn’t know how far that self hatred went, how much he resented himself.  
—-

“Hinata, what a pleasure to see you here,” Nagito smiled as he entered the library. He’d been coming there since the beginning of their imprisonment on Jabberwock island, and recently he’d been seeing Hinata spend more and more time there as well.

“Likewise,” Hinata smiled at him from the small table he sat at.

Nagito walked over to a shelf and chose a random book, seeing it was titled “No Longer Human” And sat himself down at a table far from Hinata. He didn’t want to be a bother, didn’t want Hinata to hate him.

About three hours later he closed his finished book and walked wordlessly out of the library, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed him.  
—-

“Oh great, Komaeda’s here,” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes as the luckster approached the pool.

“I’m sorry, I’m only here for a bit because Hinata insisted, I’ll leave soon,” Nagito explained as he walked past the Yakuza. “I know no one wants trash like me here anyways.”

He sat himself down at a chair next to Hinata, and listened idly while he talked, his mind elsewhere. Eventually Mikan, Saionji, Mahiru, and Nanami arrived, and Nagito hurried to excuse himself so he could leave the suffocating situation.  
—-

Nagito’s throat felt dry, water was in reach, but Hinata was standing between him and the vending machine. Pushing him aside and grabbing the water would be a simple task, but someone with as low self-esteem as Nagito would find the task impossible.

“Hey Komaeda, need a water?” Hinata asked, smiling kindly as he always did to everyone, which somehow hurt Nagito more.

“N-no I’m fine, goodbye,” was Nagito’s rushed reply as he dashed out of the grocery store, his throat would be fine in a while if he just waited, he didn’t need to embarrass himself in front of Hinata any further.  
—-

As Nagito picked at his HOPE bagels, he thought of his past. He didn’t remember much, but he knew he remembered more than his classmates. Black hair and red eyes, red nails and pink pigtails. That was all.

“Hey there Komaeda, wanna chat?” Hinata sat across from Nagito and began to start a one-sided conversation.

Nagito sat in silence as Hinata talked, still focused on the past he wanted to, but couldn’t, remember.

“I have to go now,” Nagito rose from his seat and walked out of the diner without another word.  
——-  
“Alright Nagito this stops now,” Nagito tensed up at the loud voice Hinata used as he opened the door to his cottage. “You have to stop avoiding people.”

“I…” Nagito trailed off, before quickly putting on a calm smile. “I don’t know what you mean Hinata, I just prefer to keep to myself. A lone wolf, as some call it.”

Hinata took a deep breath in and then out before completely turning on Nagito, forcing his way into the cottage as Nagito stumbled back helplessly.

“You know damn well what I mean Nagito Komaeda.” Hinata’s eyes are blazing and his voice is dead serious, all Nagito can do is try to stand and make himself seem somewhat calm.

“I can assure you, I don’t,” Nagito laughed, then forced his voice to turn dead cold, even when it practically tore his throat apart to force out the words. “Besides, you do know how easy it would be for me to kill you, right? If that’s what it takes to reach the hope I desire… then I’ll kill however many people I have to, Teruteru and Byakuya are pure proof of that.”

“Stop lying,” Hinata moved a hand to tightly grip his hair, the other flailing about as he spoke, “stop changing the damn subject! You’re not okay with this, all of this. And roots right back down to those dumb jokes you tell, how you’re trash. You honestly believe those, don’t you?”

Nagito’s breath hitched and he felt tears began to well in his eyes. No one had ever confronted him as harshly and directly as Hinata was now doing,they just accepted that he was doomed and left it at that.

“So what if I do believe I’m trash?” Nagito whispered, looking down so he didn’t have to meet Hinata’s eyes.

Suddenly, Nagito felt a large weight crash into him and stumbled back, almost falling, before Hinata caught them both.

“It’s not true,” Hinata whispered, holding Nagito tightly. “Everyone else may think it’s true, but I know it’s not. I remember the guy I met at the beach, who helped me up and took me to see the others. And I also remember the guy who laughed maniacally and killed Teruteru and Byakuya.”

Nagito wrapped his arms around Hinata’s back and hugged him back tightly, tears now flowing freely down his face as Hinata continued talking.

“I accept them both as you, because you are both. Neither are trash. Sure, one is less desirable than the other, but neither are trash,” Hinata pulled away from the hug and Nagito immediately missed the warmth of the others body. “I actually think both are quite beautiful.”

“B-beautiful?”

“Yeah, beautiful. And you wanna know why? Because Nagito…” Hinata took a deep breath, drawing himself up, eyes tightly shut. “I love you. Like really love you, like all I can think about when I see you is how I want to hug you and kiss you and hold your hand and play with your hair and tell you everything is okay and it be the truth for once. I want to be the one to help you get over your horrible self loathing and prove your a wonderful human being and that anyone and everyone in your presence should count themselves lucky and god Nagito I love you so much.”

Nagito stood there, completely shocked, before he felt warm pressure on his lips. The kiss was quick, chaste, and clearly nervous, but Nagito loved it nonetheless.

“I… I l-love you too, Hinata.” Nagito replied.

Hinata took Nagito’s hands in his own, and kissed his knuckles lightly before smiling.

“Then promise me we can at least try to work on your self loathing, as a semi-functional couple.” Hinata requested.

“Only if we work on your issues as well, this can’t be all one sided.” Nagito countered, both of their smiles growing wide.

“Of course, so do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed one of the many things I’ve written over the past week to comfort myself!


End file.
